One Spell
by Maraudersgirl89
Summary: One spell. That’s what could have made all the difference, one three syllable word: Stupefy. If only it had been uttered on the night of a full moon. The night when Harry Potter learned the truth about his godfather. This is what would have happened.
1. Chapter 1

One spell. That's what could have made all the difference, one two syllable word: Stupefy. If only it had been uttered on the night of a full moon. The night when Harry Potter learned the truth about his godfather. This is what would have happened.

* * *

"No! You can't kill him. You can't." Harry said, as he quickly moved himself to stand in between Peter Pettigrew and the wand points of his Professor, Remus Lupin and his Godfather, Sirius Black.

All in the time span of an hour Harry had learned the truth about who sold his family out to Voldemort. And that truth shocked him. It was not Sirius Black, his fathers best friend, that had done the betraying as all of the Wizarding World thought. Peter Pettigrew was the one that had turned traitor and caused the death of two people he was suppose to protect. Yet despite it, Harry would not let Remus and Sirius commit murder to avenge their friend…their brother.

And it confused Sirius greatly. From the sudden movement Remus made beside him, Sirius gathered that he was not the only one who felt has though he missed something.

"Harry," Sirius said after finding his voice. "This piece of vermin is the reason you have no parents. This cringing bit of filth would have seen you die too, without turning a hair."

Sirius had to make Harry understand, because every cell inside his body was screaming at him to kill Pettigrew where he whimpered and cried on the floor. But if Harry told him not to and truely meant it, he would do as his Godson wished.

"You heard him. His own stinking skin meant more to him than your whole family." Sirius went on.

"I know. We'll take him up to the castle. We'll hand him over to the dementors…He can go to Azkaban…but don't kill him." Harry said to Sirius, with pleading in his voice. Sirius stared at his godson, but movement from the floor pulled his attention. Pettigrew threw himself at Harry's feet thanking Harry over and over again. Harry kicked him away, giving Sirius and Remus his reasoning for not wanting the death of Pettigrew.

"I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it because- I don't reckon my dad would've wanted them to become killers- just for you."

The words were met by silence. Sirius looked to Remus, and found Remus' gaze there to meet his. Even after so many years, they could still read each other. Remus could see the desire to kill Peter flaring in Sirius' eyes, but he saw something else too. The wishes of James Potter always held weight in Sirius' decision making. And the wishes of James' son,Sirius' godson, would hold the same weight. And Sirius could see that Remus knew he would cave, and that choice would be supported and shared.

They both lowered their wands.

But Sirius still had to make sure that Harry fully understood. He would not lose this chance because Harry hadn't given it enough thought.

"You're the only person who has the right to decide, Harry. But think…think what he did…" Sirius said.

"He can go to Azkaban," Harry repeated. "If anyone deserves that place, he does…"

After a moment of silence, Remus moved forward and adopted his professor tone.

"Very well. Stand aside Harry." He said. Harry hesitated, and Sirius saw him glance at the wand still held in Remus' hand.

"I'm going to just make sure he wont try to run away," Remus said. "That's all, I swear."

Hearing sincerity in his teachers voice, Harry stepped aside.

Remus pointed his wand at Pettigrew who started crying even hard and then said one word.

"Stupefy."

A jet of red light shot out of the wand and hit Pettigrew squarely in the chest and he fell to the side, no longer moving or making any sound.

"You said you wouldn't kill him!" Harry yelled seeing Pettigrew slump to the floor.

"I did not kill him, he is still alive," Remus said raising his hands in defense. "I merely Stunned him so he would not be able to transform and get away from us. You have my word."

Slightly ashamed at his out burst and his not trusting Remus, Harry just nodded to show he understood and took Remus' word.

"Now," Remus said his business tone back in place. "Ron I can't mend bones nearly as well as Madam Pomfrey, so I think it's best if we just strap your leg until we can get you to the hospital wing."

And with that he walked over to Ron, tapped Ron's leg with his wand and said "_Ferula_." Ron's leg was wrapped tightly to a splint.

"That's better," Ron said once Remus had helped him to his feet and Ron found he was able to stand. "Thanks."

"What about Professor Snape?" Hermione asked in a small voice speaking for the first time in awhile.

"He's alright. There is nothing seriously wrong with him," Remus said as he bent over Snape and checked for a pulse. "He's still out cold. It might be best if we left him this way until we got back to the castle. We'll take him like this…" pointing his wand at Snape he muttered "_Mobilicorpus_." Snape was lifted off the floor into a standing position looking as though he were a marionette being controlled by strings that were attached to his wrists, neck and knees.

Once satisfied with Snape, Remus bent down to the floor to picked up Harry's Invisibility Cloak and tucked it into his pocket.

All the while Remus was preparing the group to head up to the castle, Sirius studied his Godson. This was the first time he had really gotten close to the boy to look at him in thirteen years. Glimpses here and there were enough to hold him over, but now Sirius could full see that the boy stand just five feet away from him was most truly the son of James Potter.

From a distant one would be able to mistake Harry for his father, but being up close andwas a different story. If it wasn't for the eyes that followed Remus' movements around the room Sirius would believe himself to be looking at his best friend at the age of thirteen.Finally being this close to Harry, made Sirius fear losing him again. The fear was so great that it was all Sirius could do to keep from grabbing Harry into a hug.

_He just stopped thinking you're the reason his parents are dead. Don't push your luck._

But when Harry looked in his direction, Sirius caught Harry's gaze and he realized that he probably wouldn't be able to stop himself from traumatizing the boy by hugging him very tightly before the night was over. Remus' voice broke through his thoughts.

"Sirius?" When Sirius turned his eyes from Harry to Remus, he saw that Remus was holding out Snape's wand. Understanding that Remus was giving the task of guiding Snape to him, Sirius took the wand. Remus himself was holding a wand that was holding Pettigrew up in the air.

"Everyone all set?" Remus asked the room at large, glancing around at those in it. When everyone gave a nod, Remus began leading the way out of the room and out of the shack, back up to Hogwarts.

* * *

A.N- Why, long time nothing written. This is going to be a small short story that's been running around in my head for awhile. This chapter has a lottt of dialog taken from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban: Chapter 19, The Servant of Lord Voldemort. There wont be so much use of the book after this chapter however, as I changed the story line.

And if anyone that is reading this is also a reader of my other story, Still Breathing, I haven't forgotten it. I am truly sorry for the total lack of updates of Still Breathing but my junior year of high school has been a busy and hard one. And then there is the fact that I lost the flow of the story. But I love the story line far to much to just drop it. So with summer being here, expect something soon.

Anywayy, please review and share your thoughts of One Spell. I love to hear what readers are thinking.

Till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Silence. As the strange group made up of two unconscious floating men, a convicted murderer, a werewolf and three teenagers made their way back to the Hogwarts grounds silence surrounded them. And it was driving one certain member of the party crazy.

_Say something you fool!_ Sirius thought bitterly in his head. During his months on the run from the Ministry Sirius had imagined this meeting with Harry repeatedly in his mind. All the things he wanted to say and needed to say to Harry had been planned out and weighed carefully. Now however, when he was finally suppose to deliver the well-rehearsed lines to Harry this mind was blank.

Sirius opened his mouth thinking that maybe the words would just fall out if he did this. He quickly learned he was wrong and shut his mouth. Fear starting to set in that he would miss this chance to talk to Harry forced his mouth to open once more, though this time words came tumbling out.

"What you did was very noble." Sirius said. Harry quickly glanced at him, but did not say anything as though waiting for Sirius to go on. "Even more so since he doesn't deserve it. But I suppose you get that from your mother."

Harry grinned slightly at the mention of his mother, but said nothing. Sirius got the feeling Harry did not want to restate his reasoning for stopping Pettigrew from being killed so he dropped that topic. They lapsed into silence again. Inwardly sighing, Sirius looked ahead to Remus. At that moment as though feeling his gaze Remus turned his head and caught Sirius' eye. With a raise of an eyebrow and a slight incline of his head to Harry Remus got this message through to Sirius: keep talking to him.

"You know what turning Pettigrew in will mean?" Sirius asked Harry. Harry nodded and answered.

"You're free."

"Yes…" Sirius paused and glanced back up at Remus. Remus did not turn back around to help him again though. Brief flashes of the conversations Sirius had planned past through his mind and he forced himself to continue.

"But I'm also - I don't know if anyone ever told you - I'm your godfather." Sirius went on, before holding his breath for Harry's response. He did not believe for a second that anyone in the Wizarding World would have told Harry that he was his godfather. Who would want to tell the boy-who-lived such horrible news? Nevertheless, Sirius held hope that maybe Lily's sister and brother-in-law might have past the message along.

"Yeah, I knew that," Harry answered. Sirius breathed again, Harry being aware of that made this slightly easier. _Never minding the fact that only five minutes ago he wanted to kill you. _A nasty voice said in Sirius head, but he pushed that thought back determined to go on.

"Well…your parents appointed me your guardian if anything happened to them…" Sirius trailed off watching Harry for some from of reaction to see if he should continue with the request he longed to make of Harry. When Harry did not give any large signs of excitement or disgust, Sirius went on rather hurriedly.

"I'll understand, of course, if you want to stay with your aunt and uncle. But…" Sirius gulped hoping his nervousness was not showing. "Well…think about it. Once my name's cleared…if you wanted a…a different home…" Once again, Sirius trailed off. There, he had asked. Probably a little too soon, but if he had not asked he never would have been able to live with himself.

"What- live with you?" Harry said. "Leave the Dursleys? " His face had an odd expression on it, and Sirius at once took it for horror at such an idea. Therefore, Sirius quickly began damage control of the situation trying not to let any hurt show on his face.

"Of course, I thought you wouldn't want to. I understand," Sirius said while his voice struggled to keep itself sounding even (or as even has his horse voice could be kept). "I just thought I'd -" Harry cut off Sirius saying,

"Are you insane? Of course I want to leave the Dursleys! Have you got a house? When can I move in?"

Sirius spun to face Harry, hardly daring to believe what he heard. Harry actually wanted to live with him. He even sounded excited! Hell, he looked excited! Sirius felt like his heart would burst with joy. Somewhere around him, he thought he heard a sound that could have been the result of Snape's head being scrapped along the ceiling, but Sirius could not care less.

"You want to?" Sirius said staring wide eyed at Harry. "You mean it?"

"Yeah, I mean it!" Harry said smiling at Sirius.

The joy was too much. Sirius would surely burst. For the first time in a long time, Sirius smiled. And he was so caught up in his happiness that he hardly noticed how some of the muscles in his face ached from smiling as wide as he was.

They lapsed into silence again, but this time the silence was different. It was no longer awkward it was almost excited. Godfather and godson where wrapped up in their thoughts thinking of what life would be like living with the other.

When they reached the entrance to the tunnel, Crookshanks went out first presumably to press the knot that would freeze the tree allowing the others to follow.

Remus directed his wand so that Pettigrew went up first, and he himself followed closely behind. After Remus, Ron who was helped by Hermione went.

"After you," Said Sirius to Harry, and Harry followed his friends. With a disgusted glance at Snape, Sirius did as Remus had done and directed Snape to float ahead of him through the tunnel.

Once Sirius had emerged from the tunnel, the party continued on its way back up to the castle. The grounds were dark, as they made their way. The moon was hidden by clouds giving no extra light for them to make their way. If he wasn't so consumed by his thoughts of his future with Harry, the observation of the lack of moonlight would have kicked Sirius' senses. And it was not until too late that he did notice the vital problem.

The clouds had shifted and they were bathed in moonlight, and Remus froze. All at once, several facts began to fall into place in Sirius' mind. Tonight was a full moon, Snape said Remus hadn't had his potion tonight, Remus was going to transform in a matter of seconds, and Harry and the others would be a target.

"What-" Harry began to say, in question of why they had stopped. But Hermione cut him off with a gasp of fear.

"It's a full moon!" She said, pointing up at the sky. "And he didn't have his potion! He's not safe!"

"Run!" Sirius said to Harry has Remus hunched over, his body shaking like mad. But Harry, Ron, and Hermione did not move. "Run!" Sirius yelled again. "I'll take care of him."

A howl pierced the night. Remus had transformed. Without another thought but giving Harry time to run, Sirius transformed himself into the great black dog and charged at the werewolf that was baring its teeth in the teenager's direction. With a leap, the werewolf came to meet him.

Through the years, Padfoot and Moony had had many fights, and every time Sirius fought as though it was for his life. His method was just the mantra of 'Bite him harder, and more then he bites me. Bite him harder and more then he bites me.' However, this time was different; he was fighting for something worth more then just his life. If Moony won this fight, it was not just Sirius that would die; Harry would probably be killed as well. And that could not happen.

A minute into the fight or an hour into the fight Moony had had enough, and gave up on Padfoot and ran toward the Forest. Padfoot ran after him a little to make sure Moony didn't reconsider and go after the teenagers. However, a sting in his leg would not allow him to run properly.

Padfoot stopped and stood panting, trying to catch his breath.

"Sirius!" Padfoot jerked his head to where the call came from. It was Harry. Pushing aside the stinging in his leg, Sirius ran toward the voice that called him.

When the grim like dog came into Harry's sight, Harry called out to him again.

"Sirius! Pettigrew's gone!" Padfoot froze at the words. _No, the stunning spell couldn't have been lifted. He cannot be gone._

"After Professor Lupin transformed, he fell to the ground. And after you went to fight him, we turned back and he was gone!" Said Hermione, sounding fearful.

Without another word from them, Padfoot ran off trying desperately to find Pettigrew's scent.

_He cannot be gone. Not when I am so close to having everything!_

Sirius was so focused on searching for Pettigrew's scent that he did not at once take notice of the cold that was seeping into his lungs. It wasn't long before he did. Looking up, Sirius saw them. Hundreds of them, circling the air above him. Dementors. At the sight, and at the cold that was devouring him, Padfoot could not with hold the whimper of fear that escaped him.

It was too much to take, even as a dog. There was too many of them. Transforming back into a man, Sirius clutched at his head trying to hear anything besides James voice yelling at him. _You are just like your family!_

"Noo, pleaseee…" Sirius begged as he knelt on the grass, feelings as though he was drowning in sorrow. As if from far away, Sirius thought he heard something.

"Sirius!"

He almost didn't recognize the voice…almost.

_No_ Sirius thought. _No Harry! Don't come closer. They'll hurt-_ Sirius wasn't capable of his own thoughts anymore. The voices of James, Remus, his mother, and Peter were too much for him, and fell to the ground past out.

Harry saw Sirius fall to the ground, saw all the Dementors, but did not stop running until he was beside Sirius,; Hermione and Ron (who was having a hard time moving quickly because of his leg) trying to keep up behind him. Pulling out his wand and trying to see through the mist that had clouded his vision Harry yelled,

"Hermione, Ron, think of something happy and help me!"

_I am going to live with him!_

"Expecto patronum!" Harry yelled, and watched as a familiar sliver mist was emitted from his wand.

_He is going to be all right._

"Expecto patronum!" To his side, Harry heard Hermione trying to work the spell with him but she could not do it and Ron was having difficulty catching his breath let alone work a spell.

_I will leave the Dursleys. _

"Expecto patronum!" The Dementors where closing in around them, about ten feet away from Harry, Hermione, Ron and Sirius, and they were getting closer. He heard Ron give a small moan then fall to the ground, already weak from the pain in his leg.

_I will live with my godfather._

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Next Harry felt Hermione collapse next to him. It was just him now.

_He will be fine and I will live with him!_

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" This time it was only a thin wisp of mist that escaped from his wand, which was the only thing between him and the wall of Dementors.

"Expecto - expecto patronum-" Harry fell onto his knees in the grass, fighting to keep fighting.

_He is innocent!_

"Expecto patronum!" A dementor stopped just in front of Harry, unable to walk through his Patronus. Its disgusting hand appeared from within its cloak and seemed to move to sweep the Patronus out of its way. Harry tried once more to conjure a real Patronus.

"Expecto…expecto patronum," Harry gasped out. The dementors were watching him struggle against their effects. Then the dementor closest to Harry raised its rotting hands and lowered its hood to reveal a horror to haunt dreams.

There was scabbed looking skin where eyes should have been covered empty eye sockets. But the eyes were nothing compared to the horror of its mouth…a gaping shapeless hole, sucking the air around it creating the rattling sound Harry came to fear.

Fear flooded through Harry and he found himself unable to move or speak. His formless Patronus flickered and died.

Harry heard the familiar screaming through the white fog that blinded him. He had to fight, but he couldn't see…._expecto patronum_….with great effort Harry felt for Sirius who he knew to be close to him, and grabbed his arm…they could not take him…

But suddenly a pair of strong, clammy hands clamped themselves around Harry's neck. They were forcing his face upward, and he could feel its breath on his face has he was brought closer to the mouth. The dementor planned on getting rid of him first…he heard his mother screaming in his ears…She was the last thing he was going to hear-

Then, through the fog, Harry thought he saw a silvery light growing brighter and brighter…The dementor dropped him and he fell forward onto the grass. Using all the energy he could muster Harry opened his eyes and looked up.

The dementors were backing away as the silvery light came closer and closer… the screaming in Harry's head had stopped and air was getting warmer. Whatever the light was, it circled around Sirius, Hermione, Ron, and himself and the dementors retreated even farther until they were all together leaving.

Using energy he did not think he had, Harry lifted his head to see what the light was and saw an animal within the mass of light. Harry watched as the animal galloped away from him heading toward the castle. Whatever the animal was, it was as bright as a unicorn. As he watched, he saw that there was someone near the castle wall welcoming it back, raising their hand to touch it…the person looked familiar to Harry…but it couldn't be…

Unable to understand, and unable to think anymore Harry felt his remaining strength leave him and his head hit the ground as he past out.

* * *

A.N- I know that it is something a reader hates to hear from an author, but life got busy. I am sorry for the time this took getting put up but there wasn't much time for writing.

This chapter was more heavily based on the book then I planned it would be, but as I am making changes to what happens in the book don't worry; this wont be the book just rewritten. Though as you can see, I am using POA.

Please, please, please Review and let me know what your thinking cause I love love loveto know. And, reviews push me to make time to write.

Till next time!


End file.
